In recent years, in order to improve fuel efficiency performance or the like of a vehicle, in some cases, a grille shutter has been provided to a bumper opening provided on a front surface of a vehicle (for example, Patent Document 1). Such a grille shutter includes a plurality of flaps and actuators for rotating the flaps, and adjusts the flow rate of the outside air flowing into an engine compartment through the bumper opening.